Ma vie: Ce couloir,Cette fille
by sofia evans
Summary: One shot: La rencontre de James et Lily dans un corridor de Poudlard,la naissance de leur amour du point de vue de James. Cette fic va jusqu'a leur mort.rnReview pleasemême si vous la trouvez bidonc nul comme résumé je sais mais venez voir.


**Disclamé:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens il son tous a la magnifique JK Rowling. 

**Petite note**: j'ai vue que personne n'avait pas mis de review pour mon autre one show alors SVP "tête de chien battu"mettez en au moins une pour savoir ce que l'on en pense!(Si je met mes fic sur ce site c'est pour savoir se qu'on en pense même si on aime pas j'aime bien savoir pourquoi!)

_**Ma vie : ce couloir, cette fille…**_

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburnétait assise, contre le mûr froid est humide de pierre de l'un des nombreux corridors de Poudlard. Ses jambes était replier, ses bras les encerclant. S'était un couloir peu connue des élèves, il était très sombre et elle, contrairement au autre, le connaissait par cœur, la moindre pierre, le moindre recoins. Elle aimait ce couloir, parce qu'il était tranquille et qu'il n'y avait jamais personne. Elle n'aimait pas la foule, elle n'aimait pas les gens, elle l'est détestait tous. Elle venait souvent là lors de récréations. Pour elle, s'était comme un sanctuaire. Mais aujourd'hui elle est venait pleuré. Ce simple endroitétait le seul où elle rigoler vraiment, où elle pleurait, où elle se distrayait. Peutêtre parce qu'elle était solitaire et qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autre endroit où il n'y avait jamais personne, peutêtre pour une autre raison, elle ne savait pas et à vrai dire, elle n'en avait que faire. La petite rousse était venue pleuré, pleuré tout son soul, tout ses problème qui n'en finissait pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas vue arriver. Il était là par hasardà la recherche d'un nouveau passage secret.

Lorsque je la vis pleuré, ce fut comme si s'était la première fois que je l'ai voyait. Pour dire vrai, je faisais partie de ses gens qui s'en foutaient royalement, parce que même si elle était plutôt jolie, elle ne se faisait pas remarquée, que lorsqu'on lui parlait, elle était bien polie, bien proprette mais restait dans ce que l'on appelait la rubrique des réservés. Je me suis approché doucement, et lui caressa sa chevelure, la berça, la consola tout en restant muet. Sur le coup, elle fut surprise, mais pour la toute première fois, elle s'est laissée faire. Puis elle s'est calméeà regardait l'heure, s'est un peu maquiller pour cacher qu'elle avait pleurait, me remercia à la hâte et partit en courant pour le nouveau cours en même temps que retentissait la sonnerie. La récréation était terminée.

Le lendemain matin à la récréation, je revins là où je l'avait vue la veille. Elle était encore là, assise au même endroit, les jambes replié, quelque vaguelette rousse sur ses épaules, un léger sourire au lèvres, les yeux brillant. Elle lisait un livre qui avait l'air passionnant et dont elle cornait les pages de ses doigt fin. Elle avait sentie ma présence, je le savais. Mais elle n'avait pas réagit, je m'assis en face d'elle, la regardant, contemplant sa beauté dont elle était inconsciente. Mon regard devait être trop pesant car d'un coup elle ferma le livre, gênée. Puis elle me regarda intensément, nos yeux ne se quittant plus. Elle ne détourna pas le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ses yeux émeraude et ses traits fin du visage laissant transparaître qu'elle était heureuse. Puis la fin de la récréation sonna. Elle reprit son masque d'indifférence total, se leva et partit sans un mot, sans un bruit, me laissant là, face à une énigme, pourquoi? Pourquoi ce masque, cette indifférence, cette si profonde maturité, ce mystère? Je ne savais pas, mais j'allais apprendre à la connaître, elle m'intrigué avec ses grand airs.

L'après-midi, lorsque je revins, elle était là. Elle avait un bloc note, des fusains, des crayons, une gomme de mie et dessinait. Puit elle me vit. Je m'assis, elle me scruta, prit une nouvelle feuille et fit un croquis de moi. Elle dessinait vraiment bien, je l'a regardaiséblouis par tant de talents, si bien cacher. Elle commencés à peaufiner ses traits, lorsque la sonnerie retentie. Alors elle se leva et disparut l'espace d'un éclair encore une fois. Mais je l'a reverrais à la prochaine récréation je le savais, comme aujourd'hui.

La semaine passa très viteà chaque nouvelle pause, j'en apprenais un peut plus sur elle, ce qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais dit un mot. On ne se voyait et restions ensemble, que dans ce couloir. de tant en temps, lorsque je l'apercevais de loin, je l'épier, curieux de voir ses réaction. Et je m'aperçut alors que même si on l'insultait, et que sa la blessée, elle ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, comme l'un de ces mûr de pierre du couloir. et lorsqu'elle avait les larmes au yeux, elle cligner plusieurs fois de ses yeux humide pour ne pas pleurer. Je m'aperçus alors, que s'était une fille d'un courage exceptionnelle et surtout d'un moral d'acier. Je trouver qu'elle avait vraiment un esprit fort. Je me mis alors à penser que moi aussi, je devrais lui montrait ce que j'aime lors de rencontre, pour qu'elle aussi me connaisse. S'était décidé, cette semaine, s'était moi qu'elle allait apprendre à connaître. Je pris donc dans mon sac en plus de mes affaires de cours, quelque chose que j'aimais. Ce matin, se serait un manga.

Dès la fin des cours, je me précipitais vers le corridor sombre, impatient et avide d'une nouvelle rencontre. Elle était encore un fois arrivait avant moi et s'était installait cette fois-ci avec son baladeur CD. Lorsque je l'entendis chanter, je fus tout de suite hypnotisé par sa voie enchanteresse. Je m'installais à ses côtés, sortis mon manga et lu, tout en l'écoutant. Cette fois-ci,se fut elle qui me regardait intriguée. Et moi, je continuais de lire, avec les paroles de cette chanson, s'encrant dans ma tête au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient de sa bouche. Je songea que si elle avait choisie cette chanson, soit s'était parce qu'elle l'appréciait, soit parce qu'elle là reflétait tout simplement. Et je fis alors d'autant plus attention à ce qu'elle chantait, et à son expression. Après une minute, j'en déduisis, que s'était les deux. J'aurais voulus, resté la toute ma vie, a écoutait cette voie si splendide, que j'entendais pour la première fois. Je ne lisais même plus, trop occupé à l'écoutais. Me demandant alors pourquoi cette fille, si intrigante, intéressante et plaine de ressource, n'avait pas d'amis à part moi depuis peu et avait l'air souvent si triste. Sa réputation, ne l'a reflété vraiment pas du tout. Ce devait sûrement être parce qu'elle était timide. Les gens, la connaissait vraiment mal. Et c'est à ce moment là, que je m'aperçut que j'avait eu de la chance il y à une semaine de tombée sur elle. On avait dû lui faire de méchant sale coups, pour qu'elle est si peu confiance en elleà moins qu'elle et eu voir qu'elle ait des problèmes plus ou moins grave. Puis je m'arrêta dans mes songe pour me consacrée entièrement au plaisir auditif, qu'elle me consacrée, pour cette nouvelle récréation et ce nouveau changement.

**_"Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface  
J' n'ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe  
C'est pas l'extase, j'ai beaucoup d'espace  
Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire  
C'est pas l' pire, quand la pause arrive  
Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse  
Ou alors, accuser les coups,  
Ou dehors,_**

_**Il faudra que je coure  
Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout **_

Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute  
Plus de doute pour m'en sortir, je dois tenir  
Et construire mon futur  
Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure  
Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières  
Pour connaître l'amour et le monde

_**Il faudra que je coure  
Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Pour connaître le monde et l'amour  
Il faudra que je coure tous les jours **_

J ' voudrais m'arrêter  
J ' peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous

__

J ' voudrais m'arrêter  
J ' peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous

_**  
J ' voudrais m'arrêter  
J ' peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous**_

_**  
J ' voudrais m'arrêter  
J ' peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous**_

_**Il faudra que je coure  
Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout**_

_**Pour connaître le monde et l'amour  
Il faudra que je coure tous les jours  
**_

_**Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface**_

_**Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface**_

_**Faites-moi de la place"**_

_(Kyo – Je cours - de l'album le chemin)_

Une fois sa mélodie fini, elle se leva, vérifia qu'elle était impeccable et me regarda une dernière fois juste avant de partir en même temps que le son de la sonnerie parvenait à mes oreilles. Je rangeais donc mes affaires et partis pour les cours.

A la seconde pause de la journée, elle s'était assise et ce qui me surpris, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien apportée cette fois-ci. Elle me regarda alors, est je compris à présent, que nous avions échangeaient nos places. Pendant toute la semaine, se fut elle qui me dévisagea avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle avait soigneusement détaillait mes cheveux en batailles, mes yeux marron derrière mes fines lunettes rondes, ma façon de me tenir. Je lui appris tacitement, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, que j'aimais le quidittch, les blagues, les énigmes, le mystère, la technologie sous plusieurs forme. Mais je lui fit aussi comprendre, que pour moi l'amitié et l'amours compté énormément et que sa passer avant tout. Tout les soirs, je réfléchissais durant des heures entière à se que j'allais lui faire découvrir de nouveaux sur ma personnalité. Je passer d'ailleurs tout mon temps à sa, délaissant presque totalement le reste. Mes trois meilleurs amis, s'en aperçurent et me questionnaire, je prévins alors Lunard et Patmol de la raison, en omettant certains détailles. Et lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré la troisième semaine, elle m'annonça pour la première fois la parole. Elle ne disait que "bonjour" et "au revoirs", mais s'était déjà ça. Elle s'était faite à ma présence et commencée à m'apprécier. Avec elle je me sentais bien, parce qu'elle avait d'abord appris à me connaître avant de se lier d'amitié avec moi. elle n'était pas comme les autre filleà m'adorer sous prétexte que je j'étais l'un des séduisant et intelligent Maraudeur. Non, elle m'avait pris tel que j'étais, sans rien savoir de moi. J'avais conclus, cette semaine là, qu'une évolution se produisait chaque semaine et cette idée me plu. Ainsi, notre relation avancé lentement mais sûrement pour que l'on puissent mieux s'apprivoiser.

La semaine suivante, nous nous sommes mis à discuter, et plus le temps passé et plus elle avait confiance en moi et moi en elle. Un liens très fort s'était tissé entre nous deux, mais je sentais quelque part qu'un seul faut pas et la belle jeune fille s'enfuirait à la hâte. Elle comme ces animaux que l'on aperçoit à la campagne et que l'on veux caresser. Un seul craquement de brindille, et ils se sauvent de peur que l'on essaye de leur faire du mal. Je songeais alors tout à coup que si elle était si craintive, s'était peutêtre qu'on l'avait fait souffrir. Si s'était le cas, elle se confirait lorsqu'elle en ressentirait le besoin et ce jour-là, elle aura mon épaule pour pleurer.

Le jour du troisième mois de notre rencontre, elle m'apprit que son père était mort le jour où je l'avais vue et que jusque là, il l'avait battue, sous prétexte que ses études coûtaient trop cher et qu'elle n'avait pas de petit boulot contrairement à sa sœur aînée, maladivement jalouse. Enfin, elle m'annonça que sa mère buvait pour oublier la violence de son mari. Elle avait pleuré sur mon épaule toute l'après-midi et ne s'était calmée que peu de temps avant le repas. Ce jour-là, j'en ai voulu à la Terre entière parce qu'elle pleurait et que sa vie n'était pas facile. Alors je compris que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle et cette révélation fut l'une des plus belle mais aussi triste parce qu'elle pleurait. La semaine suivante, nos rencontres se faisaient aussi en dehors des récréations. Le mois passa rapidement et j'eu enfin le courage de lui demander de sortir avec moi. Sa réponse fut positive et j'en ai sautée de joie. Le soirà notre nouvelle rencontre, nous fîmes une ballade romantique au clair de lune, au bord du lac et là sous le sole pleureur, je lui donnais notre tout premier baisé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des papillons dans le ventre en y repensant. Ce baisé fut le plus tendre, doux, passionné et sucré. A cet instant, j'étais au ange. A la fin de cette année scolaire, je lui fis perdre sa virginité dans l'un des plus grand hôtel de luxe de Londres et je crois que ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cet été-là, nous prime un appartement ensemble à Godric's Hollow et nous somme reparti à Poudlard pour notre septième année. Elle avait prit un peu plus d'assurance pendant l'été et la plus part des élèves s'en étaient aperçut. Nous étions heureux et visions une vie parfaite.

A l'approche de la saint Valentin, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal pour cette occasion et que c'est nous qui devrons chanter pour animer la soirée. Cette semaine-là, tout le monde dans Poudlard parla de se bal avec animation, stress et joie. Pour moi, le stress était double car cela allait faire un ans que nos rencontre avaient commencé et que je voulais marquer la soirée en la demandant en mariage.

Ce jour-là, je me préparais pendant trois heures, essayant vainement de coiffer mes cheveux. Lorsque je fus enfin prêt, je descendis dans la salle commune attendant ma bien-aimée et quand elle sortit de sa chambre et qu'elle descendità son tour, les escaliers, j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle portait une robe blanche et pailleté, sa robe était légère et mettait très bien ses formes en valeur. Elle portait aussi une fine veste transparente sur ses épaules pour ne pas avoir froid. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un savant chignon avec des baguettes chinoises de nacre, laissant quelques mèches ondulées encadrer son visage. De toute évidence, se fut la plus belle, dans tout Poudlard. Nous sommes descendu dans la grande salle. Et nous ne fûmes pas déçu de la décoration. Elle était décorée de rouge et de blanc, sur les tables était disposées de beaux bouquets de roses rouges. Dumbledore avait alors fait un petit discours pour lancer la soirée. Puis quelques musiques s'étaient passées où nous avions dansées. Puis à mon tour, après plusieurs autres personnes, je me suis dirigé vers la scène pour chanter et faire ma déclaration. J'ai pris alors le micro et j'ai dit :

"Cette chanson est pour la femme que j'aime, je l'ai moi-même écrite pour elle et j'espère qu'elle lui plaira, je l'ai intitulé Lily."

La jeune fille s'était alors retourné vers moi le regard brillant. Tous les autres élèves nous regardèrent alors, curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Puis la musique commença doucement, après que j'eu dit aux musiciens ce qu'ils devaient jouer. Puis avec beaucoup de trac, de peur que sa ne lui plaise pas, le stress de voir tout ces regards tournés vers moi dans l'attente, je commençais à chanter et ces sensations disparurent car je chantais se que j'éprouvais.

_**"Lily elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure**_

_**Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre**_

_**Et ce qu'elle que soit l'heure**_

_**J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Lily**_

_**Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?**_

_**On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort**_

_**Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort**_

_**Lily sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs**_

_**L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?**_

_**Alors pourquoi moi ?**_

_**J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien**_

_**Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un**_

_**Lily reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline**_

_**Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine**_

_**Lily elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue**_

_**Le corps tendu par ses grands airs mes doigts collés à sa nuque**_

_**Lily reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline**_

_**Car je peux voir ce matin un ange...**_

_**Un ange"**_

_(Kyo – Sarah – de l'album 300lésions"j'ai échangé le prénom Sarah par Lily")_

Pendant toute la chanson, elle m'avait regardée attentivement, les larmes aux yeux. Et j'y lu, qu'elle l'avait adoptée et l'adorait. J'en fus heureux et cela me donna un peut plus d'assurance. Puis une fois ma mélodie terminer, je pris mon courage à deux main et lui fis ma demande :

"Lily je t'aime plus que tout. Veux-tu m'épouser" je dis ces paroles, tout en sortant un écrin dans le quel se trouvait une bague en or, sertie d'un émeraude en forme de fleure de lis avec gravé a l'intérieure de l'annaux "avec tout mon amour, James". Elle se mit alors à courir vers moi, me prit dans ses bras, des larmes de joie émergent de ses yeux, et me dit "oui" juste avant de m'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements de la foule d'élèves.

Au vacances de pâques, nous avons fait la cérémonie, de la tradition moldu et sorcière. elle était éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée,et quand je fus sur l'hôtel, je fus envahie d'un stress intense. Mais des que je l'ai vue, toute cette sensation disparut, remplacé par la joie qu'elle m'ai choisi pour mari. Je n'arrivé toujours pas à croire à ma chance, et lorsqu'elle mit au monde notre fils Harry, je fus l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui le rêve s'achève, j'en voudrais toute ma vie à Peter d'avoir détruit tout ça et si on s'en sort, je le lui ferais payer. J'ai crié à Lily de partir avec Harry, pendant que je retenais Voldemort. Sur le coup, elle n'a pas voulue m'écouter mais j'ai quand même réussi à la convaincre. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortirons, pour moi c'est trop tard, le mage noir me lance un dernier sortilège. Un jet de lumière verte jaillie de sa baguette et j'ai vu ma vie : ce couloir, cette fille…


End file.
